


一点点故事

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18
Summary: 85/性转/写着玩勿当真





	一点点故事

**Author's Note:**

> 85/性转/写着玩勿当真

“爱是送一百枝玫瑰 也是让赤地开花蕊”

黄嘉欣工作后的某一天，陈宥维突然劝她去考研。

哈？她迷惑地问，你有学历歧视啊？

陈宥维没理她。

黄嘉欣大三那年被陈宥维包养。起因是一个电话。父母照常给她打电话问她过得怎么样，她照常报喜不报忧。突然妈妈说了一句，你要好好读书，以后还要努力挣钱帮扶你弟弟——

这个帮扶可以无限延伸拓展：娶妻生子买房买车都可以概括为帮扶。黄嘉欣登时来了火气，21世纪独立新女性必须为自己的未来抗争。长达半小时的争吵后，冲突越演越烈，最后以父母挂断电话告终。

一周后父母没给她打钱，她就这样与父母断绝关系。

后来她认识了陈宥维。起因是他表妹的一张照片。表妹与她是同班同学，关系不错，某天聚会拍照发到朋友圈。富二代圈里从小一块儿长大的哥哥弟弟们一眼看到她这位盘靓条顺的美女，在评论里大叫着问她叫什么。陈宥维近水楼台先得月，直接要来了她的联系方式。

再后来——那就不能说了，限制级内容要收费。

黄嘉欣从未想过读研。

朋友吐槽物价上涨，恐惧裁员浪潮，因为焦虑失眠…这些黄嘉欣都没有过，她朝九晚五一周双休，幸福指数超高。

噢她这两年还用陈宥维给的钱去炒股理财，天赋高加运气好，已经挣出了允许自己30岁就提前退休的资金。

陈宥维比她大几岁，倒不像哥哥，像爸爸。有过几次吵架，都是小事。其中一回黄嘉欣没跟他商量偷偷跑去西部玩，去了之后高原反应太严重，半条命都没了，回来生了一场大病。

陈宥维气得骂她没脑子，说以后要是生了她这样的女儿能被气死。

黄嘉欣躺在病床上还不忘顶嘴，你骂我笨就算了，怎么还占我便宜啊！

之前带她出去见朋友，她太能喝，喝醉了非跟他朋友合唱香水有毒，被他黑着脸拉回家。

被整得疲倦不堪到连手指都伸不直，黄嘉欣听他问，下次还喝吗？

喝。

…还唱香水有毒吗？

…不唱了，唱别的。唱我是真的爱你，跟你唱。

陈宥维笑她就会瞎贫，笑完了凑近她，轻轻吻上去。

有一次去看电影，后半段很感人的一部片子。黄嘉欣眼泪一个劲儿的掉，不敢哭出声，成年人在公开场合流泪是很丢人的事，因为看电影流泪那就更丢人了。

于是靠在他肩膀上无声地哭，眼泪湿了他外套半边袖子。

出电影院后在灯光照耀下，她哭出来的水渍异常明显。陈宥维神情复杂，不知道该说她什么好，她在一旁没良心地笑得直不起来腰。

笑归笑，下场还是很惨，回家以后在床上哭了个够。

黄嘉欣能感觉出陈宥维不是随口一说。某天下午跟表妹一起吃饭，聊起这事。

表妹安慰她：害，他是为你考虑，你看这年头大学生遍地都是。再往上读，履历更好看，你以后跟人竞争也更有优势。

黄嘉欣摇摇头，不竞争，我三十岁生日一过就跑，回老家开火锅店，交给别人管。我每天睡到自然醒，那多爽啊。

她刚跟陈宥维在一起那阵，表妹语重心长地跟她说，你别看我哥人长得帅，脾气也好，对谁都一副春风扑面的样子，他本质没有心。你几个前辈跟他分手时差点哭得天都塌了，你不要傻乎乎地上套知道吗？

黄嘉欣当然不上套。她本质也没有心。从小到大只有一个目标，挣钱，开火锅店，三十岁退休。

表妹皱着眉骂她没出息。

读研的事还没确定下来，黄嘉欣又从表妹那里得了个消息。陈宥维被家里安排跟个门当户对的美女见面，简称相亲。

她问，我要表现得难过一点吗？

…那当然啦！

于是她没吃晚饭，但是去买了菜，做了几道摆在桌子上。

深夜了陈宥维回来，她还没睡，坐在阳台看着摆放的绿植发呆。陈宥维从背后抱住她，问她怎么不吃饭？她说本来想等你回来一起吃，但是表妹说你跟别人有约了，我就没胃口了，吃不下。

陈宥维整个心直接软掉，哪有男人受得了这个，赶紧把人搂进怀里好一顿哄。

表妹后来听说经过，震撼得竖起大拇指，直夸她，高，实在是高。

陈宥维不跟她开玩笑，没过几天就给她报了班，还安排她去见一位某985大学的女教授。

黄嘉欣有一百个不愿意，也不敢表现出来。乖乖去上课，又跟大教授一起吃饭。

教授跟她谈了很多。非常幸运，两个人有许多共同语言。教授甚至还多次表达了对她的欣赏。

可回去的路上她兴致不高，陈宥维问她，怎么不高兴？

她又喝了点，酒壮怂人胆，说，不想读书。

为什么？

读书花钱，不挣钱，浪费人生，没意义。

多读书对你好，你那双非本科的学历实在是拿不出手。

拿不出手就拿不出手呗…这有什么…你是我爸吗？怎么管我这么多——我还以为你跟我在一起只想睡我——

陈宥维一踩刹车，问她，你说什么？

黄嘉欣被酒精搞晕了的大脑终于回到正常轨道，连忙摇头。

陈宥维一般不生气，真生气了有点吓人，你一句话说不好他能想出一百种方法治你。

对黄嘉欣从来只有一种——不说了，限制级要收费。

黄嘉欣被治了几次后不服不行，认了命，含泪递交辞职申请，回家老老实实上课读书复习准备考试。

在她水深火热的时候，表妹发消息，要结婚了，来当伴娘。

哈？黄嘉欣晕了。

挑伴娘服那天晚上，新郎请她吃饭。表妹给两个人介绍，来，这是我准老公，来，这是我准嫂子。

黄嘉欣揪她耳朵，让她别说瞎说。

婚礼当天，黄嘉欣起了个大早。有一堆事情要忙，表妹的朋友要么已经结婚，要么抽不开空，便只选了她一个伴娘。

一直到将表妹送上红地毯，她在后面牵着裙摆，望着幸福的一对新人，这才松了一口气。

扔捧花时表妹打了个虚晃，胳膊肘甩大圈，引得一堆女孩子跟着转，像参加篮球比赛。黄嘉欣站在表妹旁边，没好意思参加。抢捧花虽然是女孩子的天性，但被陈宥维看到的话，好像在暗示什么，不太好。

没想到表妹转了几圈，最后把捧花递给她。

啊？黄嘉欣愣了一下，手比脑子反应快，嘴还惊讶地张着，已经把捧花接了过来。

不出意料，黄嘉欣又喝得神志不清。表妹也喝了不少，换掉婚纱后，叫喊着要跟黄嘉欣去补她的单身之夜。

新郎跟陈宥维笑着挥手告别，接着一人扛一个，扔进车里。

黄嘉欣上车以后突然开始哭，小脸皱成一团，一边哭一边用手背去擦泪。

…怎么突然哭了？不开心？

我也想结婚——

这回轮到陈宥维沉默。

黄嘉欣喝多了什么都敢说，这次不耍心眼子了，是真情流露，她说，结婚好幸福噢，有婚纱穿，有大钻戒戴，还有好多红包拿——

…你也会结婚的。

黄嘉欣不哭了，开始抽噎，是啊，她也会结婚的。或许过了三十岁生日，火锅店开张后，她也会结婚的。

黄嘉欣通过后视镜看陈宥维的半张脸。她后悔了，她有心。她不该认识陈宥维。她明白了为什么她的前辈会哭的天都塌了，谁能在吃过山珍海味后心平气和地去吃五谷杂粮呢。

黄嘉欣经过婚礼这一杀人诛心的事后，好像真的顿悟许多。之前潜在的诸多幻想一夜破灭，她便拿出了十足十的认真去考研。功夫不负有心人，她不仅笔试平稳过线，面试也落落大方丝毫不慌。录取书还没送到，她就已经被叫去学校上课了。

她真的成了一起吃过饭的教授的学生。

黄嘉欣自认为985已经非常不错，陈宥维反应倒是淡淡的，仿佛她考不上985才是天大的罪过。

她在表妹面前骂他，表妹替他辩解，我哥top2毕业，看不上985很正常。

…他是皇城户口，考top2有啥好吹的！他高考多少分啊说来听听！说不定还没我考得高！

我哥没高考。他保送。

……

黄嘉欣过二十五岁生日那天，学校没课，她给表妹打电话，问她要不要补单身之夜。

表妹连说了十几个好。

两个人去唱K，把千禧年的金曲全唱了一遍，不知道谁先开的头，又开始哭着唱情歌。

黄嘉欣这回真唱了我是真的爱你，唱到一半哽咽地唱不下去。表妹醉醺醺问她，怎么啦？你上套啦？

黄嘉欣没理她。

表妹看她没回应又去点生日蛋糕上的蜡烛，喊她来许愿。

她擦擦眼泪，许什么愿呢，要不这样吧，老天爷求求你了，把我的心拿走吧。

老天爷没拿走她的心，把陈宥维送来了。陈宥维给她打电话不接，又去问表妹，一路追到这里来。

他推开门时，黄嘉欣正抓着经理的胳膊喊着：给我点你们这里活儿最好的牛郎——

陈宥维见她这幅样子，又生气又好笑，问她，过生日为什么要哭？

黄嘉欣见到始作俑者，更难过了，为什么哭？你很清楚啊！我二十五岁了——

她二十五岁了，距离开火锅店还有五年，她还要有心装无心地生活五年，她只能再跟他一起五年。

怕老啊？那你三十五岁的时候岂不是要自杀？

黄嘉欣听了他的话简直想掐死他，她哪里是怕老，她恨自己年轻恨得要死。

她气愤地说：我三十就跑，谁跟你到三十五岁…我三十的时候你早结婚生子了，我才不要破坏别人家庭。

陈宥维把她按进怀里，若有所思地说，是哦，确实，我那时候肯定结婚了——

可你怎么知道新娘不是你呢？

一切都变了，一切都没变。黄嘉欣从情人升级成为女朋友，在表妹那里是从准嫂子升级成为嫂子。

黄嘉欣自己没感觉出什么变化，还是跟以前一样，吃饭喝酒做爱。噢她现在可以行使女朋友的权利了，查岗查手机查银行账户。

她兴致冲冲地搞了几次，发现好没意思，就再没弄过。

一次陈宥维很晚回来，没提前跟她打招呼，以为她会担心得不得了，结果她自己一个人在家也玩的挺开心。

他问，你怎么一个电话也不打？

她说，打电话好麻烦。你爱干什么就干什么呗，懒得管。

这回轮到陈宥维生气，又把她治了一顿。

某天陈宥维又带黄嘉欣出去参加一个朋友的生日会。她那天白天一直在学校里泡图书馆，出了校门又遇到下班高峰。

陈宥维先比她到一步，接了她的电话后跟朋友说，抱歉啊，我们家那位还堵在路上。

以前黄嘉欣在他这里的称呼都是小黄同学，现在成了家里那位。朋友们听出点不对劲，一直憋到黄嘉欣到场，才起哄问他怎么回事。

还能怎么回事，自由恋爱你们也要管啊？

朋友被他这幅刀枪不入的不要脸态度弄得没办法，只好又问，那你打算什么时候领她去见徐教授？

见过了。

黄嘉欣小人精当然能猜到徐教授指的是陈宥维的母亲。见过了？什么时候？她一个激灵，猛的想起自己的导师就姓徐。

她瞪大眼睛质问陈宥维，陈宥维笑着对她眨眨眼。

黄嘉欣差点一口气上不来把自己憋死。

一回到家黄嘉欣就扑到陈宥维身上，掐他脖子。

大骗子！你从来没跟我说过徐老师是你妈！

你也没问过我啊。

你！你——那老师知道我跟你那个那个的事吗？

不知道吧，我还没跟她说。

……那你当初怎么安排我们两个吃饭的啊？总得有个理由吧…

那是表妹的关系啊，你不是她同学吗？我妈很疼她这个外甥女，一说是她的同学，她当然会给这个面子。

……

黄嘉欣最大的感觉就是，被耍了，被耍得团团转。

她还没从震惊中缓过神，陈宥维又问，当了她一年多的学生了，我妈跟你关系怎么样？

好。非常好。徐教授惜才，一直很看重她，前几天还带她去top2听了几节课。上次那个科研项目完成后的庆功宴上，徐教授拉着她的手说，哎，我一直想生个女儿，可惜没能如愿。看到你，我就觉得，我要是有女儿一定会像你一样！你要是我女儿多好啊——

这话又回响在黄嘉欣脑海里，她哭笑不得地想，老师，我是做不了你女儿了，做你儿媳妇倒是可以。

这些破事不能跟别人说，只能跟表妹诉苦。诉了一半黄嘉欣发现表妹表情不对劲，一副心里门儿清却又要装出很惊讶的虚假样子。

…你早就知道是不是？

哈哈。这没办法嘛！当初是我跟姨妈提的你，我哥当然要跟我先通个气嘛！我不是故意瞒你啦！

黄嘉欣连表妹也想一起掐死。

去徐教授家吃饭前，黄嘉欣问陈宥维，要不要买点礼物啊，总不能空手去啊。

陈宥维说不用，他翻出一瓶朋友送的红酒，抱着酒领着人回了家。

见了面，黄嘉欣本能地喊：“老师好——”

徐教授哈哈大笑，要她改口，喊阿姨就行。

不出所料地被问起两个人怎么认识的，陈宥维说是表妹介绍的。

这倒是没说错。当年表妹还因为自己一不小心被当了“皮条客”而骂了陈宥维许久。

什么时候在一起的啊？

半年前吧。

这也没说错，半年前她过生日，正式在一起。

陈宥维父亲是外交官，格局太大，说出来的话黄嘉欣怎么接都接不住。她只好屏蔽他们父子，跟徐教授聊起了接下来的项目和要发表的文章。

家庭一下子成了课堂，虽然感觉怪怪的，但气氛非常舒服。临走时，徐教授送他们出门，说，有空常来玩。

黄嘉欣在回去的车上昏睡，迷迷糊糊间突然明白了什么。

陈宥维有心，他一直都有心。

没等到三十岁，二十八的时候黄嘉欣就结婚了。某天早上一直呕吐恶心，去医院做检查，怀孕4周半，刚出医生办公室，陈宥维就单膝下跪朝她打开了戒指盒。

她一直想要的，婚纱，大钻戒，红包，都有了。

表妹牵着3岁的女儿问她需不需要花童，她说行。接着忍着眼泪给她的准外甥女兼花童包了个大红包。

敬酒的时候她没去，徐教授不允许。她知道黄嘉欣怀孕后恨不得给她套个防护罩，生怕她出意外。

陈宥维自己应付一群损友，回来时已经醉得走路都歪歪扭扭。

可还是要搂着她跳舞，问她，无论是顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，你都愿意陪着我吗？

愿意。

愿意为了我放弃开火锅店，延迟退休吗？

……愿意吧。

黄嘉欣的愿望这辈子都不能完成了，攒了那么多年的存款现在要拿来养孩子。

火锅店没了，也不能睡到自然醒了。

她某个深夜醒来，想起自己曾经的远大理想，又想到现实生活，悲痛万分，抄起枕头，给了陈宥维头部一个暴击。

哎——算了，有了孩子，还要什么火锅店。

end.


End file.
